leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Potion
|} The Super Potion (Japanese: いいキズぐすり Good Wound Medicine) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It can be used during or outside of a to restore a 's . It is an improved counterpart of the Potion; it has three improved counterparts: Hyper Potion, Max Potion, and Full Restore. In the core series games Price / | 700| 350}} |} |} In , Super Potion costs 500 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Generation I to VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 50 . Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 60 . Description |Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 50 HP.}} |Restores Pokémon HP by 50.}} |Restores the HP of a Pokémon by 50 points.}} |A spray-type wound medicine. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points.}} |Restores the HP of a Pokémon by 50 points.}} |A spray-type medicine for wounds. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It can be used to restore 50 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It can be used to restore 60 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Rocket Hideout | , , and Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes , , and , Slowpoke Well, Ilex Forest , Goldenrod Underground, Tin Tower , Glitter Lighthouse Purchased by the 's | , , , , , , and Poké Marts, Goldenrod Department Store, , Mahogany Town shop (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes , , and | (after obtaining 4 Badges), , , , , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | , S.S. Anne, Rocket Hideout | , , , and Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store |- | | Phenac City In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , , and Agate Poké Marts |- | | Agate Village, Cipher Lab, Gateon Port Realgam Tower (Battle CD , , and completion prizes) | Gateon, Agate, , and Poké Marts, Outskirt Stand shop |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Oreburgh City, Eterna City, Floaroma Meadow , Wayward Cave, Great Marsh | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Veilstone Department Store |- | | Routes , , and , Slowpoke Well, Ilex Forest, Goldenrod City, Goldenrod Department Store, Glitter Lighthouse Purchased by the 's | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Goldenrod Department Store, , (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store |- | | | , |- | | Routes , , and , Pinwheel Forest, Desert Resort, Relic Castle | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Virbank Complex | Castelia Sewers (daily) Hidden Grottoes All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a Trainer that appears after obtaining 5-6 Badges, excluding ) |- | | | , |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , Santalune City, Parfum Palace, Cyllage City, Frost Cavern | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge) |- | | Routes and , Granite Cave, Scorched Slab, Sootopolis City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Lilycove Department Store |- | | Routes , , , and , Hau'oli City, Hau'oli Cemetery, Verdant Cavern, Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill, Lush Jungle | All Poké Marts (after completing 1 trial) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Hau'oli City, Hau'oli Cemetery, Verdant Cavern, Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill, Lush Jungle | All Poké Marts (after completing 1 trial) |} |} Wonder Launcher The Super Potion appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 4 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Super Potion can be used to heal a Pokémon by 50 . A Super Potion can be purchased from any for 700-490 gold, and sold for 350-455 gold. Description |Restores 50 HP.}} |} |} Pokémon GO Super Potions can be used outside of battle to heal a Pokémon by 50 HP. They cannot be used during battle. Description |A spray-type medicine that restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points.}} |} |} Acquisition Super Potions are obtainable starting level 10. The player is awarded Super Potions when they level up to any level from 10 to 14. Super Potions can also be repeatable obtained by * Spinning PokéStops or s * Completing certain Field Research tasks * Winning a level 3 or below Raid Battle * Opening a Gift In the anime Super Potions have been used on occasion in the . Usually, , , and carry them in their respective backpacks, and they use them to heal injured Pokémon. Potions seem to sting slightly whenever used, suggesting that they not only heal but sterilize the wound. has also been seen with some Potions that need to be taken orally. Super Potion is the most commonly used Potion in the anime. In Here Comes the Squirtle Squad!, got a serious injury from a while being chased by the Squirtle Squad. He was captured, but suffering, so the Squirtle Squad allowed Ash to go free and get a Super Potion from the local town to heal Pikachu. This was the first episode of the anime wherein a Potion was mentioned. In The Kangaskhan Kid, Brock used a Super Potion to treat the wounds on an injured baby . In A Chansey Operation, Brock was seen using a Super Potion while treating an injured . Brock used a Super Potion to heal a minor injury inflicted on 's Pikachu in You Never Can Taillow, which he had received while battling a . used a Super Potion to treat the wound on a wild that she befriended in True Blue Swablu. Brock used a Super Potion to heal a minor injury on a wild in Leave It To Brocko!. Brock used a Super Potion to treat a minor injury on a wild in Faced with Steelix Determination!. Brock used a Super Potion on in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, treating a wound he had received during a confrontation with Team Galactic. Cilan used a Super Potion to cure his in A Home for Dwebble! after it had been hit by a rock on the head. The fever resulting from the hit was later cured by an herbal medicine made by . Iris used a Super Potion to treat a wound on a wild in A Venipede Stampede!. Alder used a Super Potion to treat a wild 's wounds in Ash Versus the Champion!. Cynthia used a Super Potion to help heal in All for the Love of Meloetta! after it had been ambushed and injured by . used a Super Potion on a in To Catch a Rotom!. This made Rotom so thankful, that it voluntarily allowed itself to be by him afterwards. Brock used a Super Potion to heal a wound on a wild in SS027, after it had been put by Cilan's Pansage's . Nurse Joy used a Super Potion to treat a wound on a wild in Bonnie for the Defense!. Dr. White used a Super Potion to treat Beatrice's 's gums in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Clemont was seen using a Super Potion to treat a wound on a wild in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!, which it had received while fighting a wild . Nurse Joy was seen using a Super Potion to treat 's wounds in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. Alain was seen using a Super Potion to heal his during his challenge to defeat ten Mega Evolution Trainers in a row in Mega Evolution Special IV. Kimia used a Super Potion on an in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel after it had been injured by a Pokémon hunter's trap. Toren gave a Super Potion to help him heal injured Pokémon in The Power of Us. In the TCG Super Potion was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was later released as an in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . In the Base Set print, this allows the player to discard one attached to one of their Pokémon in order to remove up to four damage counters from that Pokémon. In the XY series print, this Trainer card allows the player to heal 60 damage from one of their Pokémon. The player must then discard an Energy attached to that Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=好傷藥 |zh_cmn=好傷藥 / 好伤药 |da=Supertryllespray |nl=Super-Drankje Super-drank |fi=Supersuihke Superrohto |fr=Super Potion |de=Supertrank |it=Superpozione |ko=좋은상처약 Jo-eun Sangcheo Yak |no=Superspray Supermedisin |pl=Super Eliksir |pt_br=Superpoção Super Poção |pt_eu=Superpoção |ru=Сверхсильный Элексир Sverkhsil'nyy Eleksir |es=Súper Poción Superpoción |sv=Supertrollsprej Supermedicin Supersprej }} Category:Medicine Category:Potions Category:HP-restoring items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Supertrank es:Superpoción fr:Super Potion it:Superpozione ja:いいキズぐすり zh:好伤药（道具）